Storm on the Horizon
by Attackoneverything
Summary: Sam's (Nova) struggle and confliction about his dad leaving/disappearing. His rage, sorrow and confusion making a dangerous combination as he searches the infinite galaxy.


**Storm on the Horizon - Prologue**

The wooden planks creaked as I slid sideways to make room for her. I felt her hand lay on mine and I rest my head on her shoulder. I watched as the wind blew through the sweet citrus air, wavering the clothes strung between the orange trees. An old, red bike slouched against the trunk, the white moss creeping along towards the handlebars. I heard the birds sing and waft in a daze as the sun melted into the far-off hills.

It was a beautiful day.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" she squeezed my hand.

"What gives you that idea?" my voice caught by the wind.

I watched as the clouds, wavered in the breeze. None of us expected this. It was always the same and then, it was over. All in an instant. I didn't have time to blink, to hesitate, to comprehend the situation. It was simply panic, distortion, like a fever dream that we would wake from. And Dad would be home. Telling his crazy stories of the world beyond our sight.

"What if this is a dream?" Mum didn't reply, "This just seems so disturbing; I don't see why it could be real."

She sighed, "Let's just go inside,"

"Can we just watch the sunset a little longer,"

"You're gonna catch a cold,"

"It's spring."

"It's not healthy,"

"Stop worrying!" I knew as soon as I snapped at her, it was a mistake.

"Please don't do this again tonight." Her voice was quiet this time, pleading.

I didn't say anything back, and neither did she. I watched as orange raged into a vibrant red along the hills. Forgetting about the chirping of the birds as they settled into their nests. I watched the sky fade into a dark blue as the sun ducked behind the hills to hide from the moon. I tilted my head upwards and I felt as if a million eyes were watching me in this newly pitch-black existence. The stars stretched between the hills and far behind my head, my vision was filled with works of art older than anyone's time on Earth. My mind wondered to the stories Dad would tell me that I dismissed as his rants.

And at that moment I felt small. Very small.

Mum became restless, the wooden planks creaking around her movement, "A storm's coming we should head inside," along the hills rested grey clouds, a tint of blue outlining their figure.

She flicked the lights on, eliminating the closet trees in a dull yellow tint. I hesitated to follow her inside. My eyes shifting towards Dad's shed and the fearsome storm. I stepped down and Mums' sigh made me stop, "Did you say goodnight to your sister?"

I replied without turning back to her, "Yeah."

"Are you going to be careful."

"Yes, Mum-"

"Promise me you'll think about what you're doing," Her voice full of anxiety.

"I promise."

"Say it to my face, Sam!" I could hear her desperation, her doubt, her worry, "I can't lose both my boys. Your sister needs you right now." She paused, "I need you." Her voice trailing off in the wind as the thunder cracked in the distance.

I closed my eyes and continued with my head hung to the shed.

"Don't you walk out on me, Sam!" I could hear a thickness in her voice only made when you'd cry, "Don't you leave us behind!" She hiccupped, "Don't you tell me you'll be back. Your father told me the same thing!"

I quickly closed the door of the shed on her, leaning my back heavily on the wooden door. Tears threatening to escape my eyes. I could hear her breathing on the other side of the door with quiet whispers of regret and misfortune. Desperate for me to stay, "Please, I can't do this alone…"

I turn and place my forehead on the cold door, my hair thick in front of my face, wet from tears. "I'm sorry." I was sure she didn't hear me say that or when I moved from the door. I was sure she didn't see the light of the helmet activating or me leaving through her watery vision.

As I turned to get one last glance of her as I left, I could see my sister lying in bed, oblivious to it all still curled up from crying herself to sleep without her Dad. "I promise I'll be back. I'll bring that deadbeat with me." Thunder cracking deafeningly as I flew past the storm.

If only I knew then the warning the storm was attempting to convey. I would have stayed.

* * *

 _Authors Note/s:_

 _Wow… I'm back. What's it been, coming on three years now. Whoops. I've probs changed a lot. Maybe good change, maybe bad change. Let me know if you want to see anything different etc.  
Let me know of any mistakes I'm out of practice and we all make mistakes!_


End file.
